Team Fortress: Quest For DED
'Team Fortress: Quest For DED '''is an adult tatical role-playing video game based off of the ''Team Fortress ''franchise created by Valve Corporation. The game itself is a parody of other video games such as ''South Park: The Stick Of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The game will be released worldwide on Xbox One , Xbox One X, and Xbox One S on December 7, 2017. Snyopsis After BLU Team builds a doomsday device, RED Team decides to enlist a new member ( the player ) to their team. They then send the newbie, named Jeff, on a mission to gather information on BLU Team’s mission and take out their minions. Gameplay The game follows gameplay similar to that of South Park: The Stick Of Truth ''and ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The game features a fully playable version of the original TF maps, which are connected to each other in the game. It has many objects and characters that can be interacted with. Unlike the South Park games, however, the characters dont have new recorded lines. Any dialogue in the game spoken by characters is either edited lines from the original Team Fortress ''games, or dialogue taken from somewhere else, in a style very similar to that of Team Fortress SFM animations. Mechanics Attacks Attacks are the main way to harm and kill enemies in battle. The player and their allies each have three attacks, and an Ultra-Power ( see below ). Attacks usually either hurt enemies, weaken them, or heal allies. Ultra-Power The Ultra-Power is the ultimate attack that is accessed in a special way. As enemies attack the player, they will slowly charge the “ Ultra-Meter “. When the Ultra-Meter is full the player can make any character unleash their Ultra-Power. Ultra-Powers can massively harm multiple enemies, or only one, or greatly heal allies. Allies When in battle, the player may have up to 3 allies alongside them. For the first battle its only Soldier, for the next Scout is added, and Spy comes in at the third. The next ally unlocked is Heavy, and from this point on the player can choose which allies to bring into battle. Sometimes certain allies are chosen for the battle and cannot be swapped out. In some battles, Jeff may be the only character the player can use. Characters The characters in ''Team Fortress: Quest For DED: Jeff Jeff is the protagonist of the game, and the only playable one. He is silent for most of the game, besides making a few humorous noises. Attacks: 'Fists Of Fury: '''Deal 37 damage. '''Magical Kick: '''Deal 51 damage. Ultra Power: '''Bomb: '''Deal 75 damage to all enemies. Soldier Soldier is one of the other main characters of the game. He acts as a guide, using a ducky to communicate with Jeff and give him his missions. Scout Scout is another main character in the game. Medic Attacks: '''Health-Steal Ray: '''Deal 100 damage. '''Minor Heal: ' Ultra Power: 'Ultra-Heal: '''Fully re-heal all allies. Merasmus Merasmus is the hidden main antagonist of, and most powerful character in the game. He is seen throughout the game, but is not fought until the last level. Attacks: '''Wizard Staff: '''Deal 100 damage. Ultra-Power: '''Merasmus Cum: '''Deal 150 damage to all opponents. Game Over A “ Game Over “ occurs when the player loses a battle. When they do, a message will pop up saying “ You Are DED! Is Nice! “. The games credits will then roll, during which Heavy will sing one of three varying songs: “ Only Time “ by Enya, “ How Could This Happen To Me “ by Simple Plan, or “ All Around Me “ by Mad World. Sometimes, the player may receive game over’s while exploring the map. Buffs Buffs are positive effects that allies can inflict on other allies during battle. Enemies can also give other enemies buffs. List of Buffs: '''Sandvich: '''Allies receive health at start of turn. '''Buffed Up: '''Allies get 2x defence. De-buffs De-buffs are the opposite of buffs. They are negative effects that enemies can inflict on allies during battle. Certain enemies and bosses can inflict certain de-buffs. Enemies and bosses can also be given De-buffs. List of De-buffs: '''In Love: '''Enemies stun allies and force them to miss a turn. '''Grossed Out: '''Allies lose some defence at start of turn. '''On Fire!: '''Allies lose some health at start of turn. Plot Opening And First Scene The game begins with a cold open of RED Team and BLU Team fighting in the center of the map. The player takes control of RED Team, who manage to defeat BLU team, but then BLU Soldier reveals to the RED Team that they have another trick up their sleeves, and then the team reveals their plans to build a doomsday machine that will destroy the world. They then escape in a Delorean in a ''Back To The Future ''parody. After the opening, the player takes control of the new character, who reads an ad in a newspaper saying that RED Team is looking for a new teammate. After the player makes their way to Red Team’s lair, they meet Soldier, who asks the player if they want to join the RED Team. He then sends the player to the training grounds, where Scout teaches them their attacks. They then go back to Soldier, who instructs them to prove themselves worthy by traveling to the duck pond, and retrieving a rubber ducky. The player goes to the pond, and after defeating a round of enemies, retrieves the ducky and brings it to Soldier who reveals it is actually a communication device. Soldier then welcomes the player into the RED Team. As the other characters applaud the player, BLU Spy is shown watching the scene from BLU Teams hideout. BLU Spy decides that if RED Team has recruited a new member, than BLU Team must boot the construction of the doomsday machine to that day. Costume-ing Up! Back at RED Teams lair, Soldier lets the player assign themselves a class and a costume. They then name the player Jeff ( despite him already having a name ). At that moment, Demoman appears, and challenges Jeff to a duel. After the player, with help from Soldier and Scout, defeats him, Soldier tells the player to go to their home, which they do. In the middle of the night, Jeff gets a message from Soldier on the ducky, telling him to meet RED Team at their lair for an emergency meeting. When the player gets there, Soldier reveals to the team that BLU Team has begun construction of their doomsday machine, and that Jeff must go looking for information. When Jeff leaves, it is already morning, so Soldier gives Jeff instructions: go to the Sawmill and find the spy ( BLU Spy ) and get some information out of him. Jeff goes to the Sawmill, where they find BLU Spy, who refuses to give out any information, until Soldier teaches the player to punch enemies to start fights. After the player defeats BLU Spy, he writes down some information and gives it to Jeff. He gives the information to Soldier, who is unable to translate it, as there aren’t any words, instead a picture of a penis. He tells the player to find Heavy, who can translate it. The player goes to Mossrock, where they find Heavy sitting on a rock eating a sandwich. Before they can get his attention, however, they are ambushed by enemies. With Soldier, Scout, and Spy helping, Jeff defeats the enemies and saves Heavy. Upon bringing him back to RED Teams lair, Soldier hands Heavy the piece of paper, who reads it over. He then informs Soldier that it’s not actually a secret message- it’s just a penis. This angers Soldier, who decides to get revenge on BLU Team. He tells Jeff to meet him in the costume room. Mission: Is Not Possible When Jeff goes into the costume room, Soldier tells him that he is about to take on the “ ultimate mission “: put on a disguise ( which is actually a sentry ) and infiltrate BLU Team’s hideout to get some real information. In order to get the sentry, however, the player must first find Engineer. After wandering around the map, they will find Engineer in the Gorge, who teaches the player how to craft things using materials that they created. After they craft the sentry, Soldier instructs the player to go to BLU Team’s hideout. ( Engineer is also added as a new ally, and the Gorge becomes a point for Crafting ). Jeff makes his way to BLU Team’s hideout. Unfortunately, some guards blow his disguise and the player must take them out. When they are defeated, the player must then find a way inside the hideout, as the doors are locked. Soldier teaches the player how to move objects, which they use to uncover a secret entrance. Once inside the player spy’s on the BLU Team as they begin construction of the doomsday machine. Unfortunately, Jeff steps on a ducky, which gives him away. BLU Soldier, BLU Scout, and BLU Spy fight the player, and their allies ( who can now be swapped out. ) After they are taken out, BLU Spy presses a button that summons a horde of BLU sentry’s. The player and their allies must fight their way to the exit. When they make their way out, BLU Team rises out of their lair on the fully-constructed doomsday machine, which flies away to a distant part of the map. Soldier tells Jeff to meet him back at the lair, for another meeting. At the lair, all the characters are panicking over BLU Team’s doomsday machine. Soldier tells them that they can’t stop the end of the world, and at this point, they are all “ fucked “. Suddenly, Spy appears, and says that he was looking around the lair and found an ancient prophecy telling of a sempai that had the ability to prevent the end of the world, but was banished since he never really had to use his powers, and is now serving as a priest at the church. Soldier tells Jeff to go home, and head to the church in the morning. Church Fight! The next morning, Jeff gets up early and goes to the church, interrupting the morning service. The player finds Sempai (Demoman) giving a sermon, who senses their intentions and makes the church attendants attack the player in a ''Kingsman ''parody. Amongst the chaos, Jeff battles the Sempai and defeats him, also knocking him unconscious. Jeff brings him back to the lair, where RED Team ties him up and demand answers. Sempai says that preventing the end of the world requires the ultimate weapon, which he recalls storing inside a strip club. As all the characters beg Soldier to let them go find it, he sends Jeff. Jeff goes to the strip club and, after taking out the bouncer and the strippers, finds the weapon, which turns out to be a rocket. As the player powers it up, they are knocked out by the Sempai, who is revealed to be BLU Demoman ( and wanted payback ). He straps Jeff to the side of the rocket and sends it blasting off into space. 2017: A Space Odyssey Jeff awakens on the moon. After the player frees him from the rocket and explores the moon, they are attacked by aliens. After the player takes them out, they find a " Moon-Gorge ", which is run by an alien Engineer, and he tells the player that he can craft a new rocket ( as the other one broke ). After the player finds enough materials, Engineer builds them a new rocket, which Jeff uses to fly back to Earth, during which the rocket is attacked by the mother alien, and the player battles her while flying back to Earth. Reign Of S-Pyro Jeff crashes back to Earth, and the rocket is destroyed. RED Team drives to Jeff's location, and Soldier discovers a chest containing the " ultimate weapon " amongst the rockets remains. When the team goes back to the lair and opens the chest, it turns out to be a map of an amusement park named S-Pyro Land. Soldier is suspicious and sends the player to S-Pyro land, apparently run by Pyro, who dresses up as Spyro from ''Skylanders. Pyro catches Jeff searching the amusement park, and calls security, who help Pyro fight the player. After Jeff takes out Pyro, he points out a nearby storage room where the player can find the weapon they look for ( They cannot actually understand what Pyro is saying due to his gas mask, but they just assume what he’s thinking ). Inside the room, they find a slice of cake. Soldier teaches the player about Scanning Mode, and the player scans the cake, which is apparently made of nuclear explosives. As they are leaving the amusement park, they are attacked by BLU Engineer, who wants to kill Jeff and take the cake for “ official BLU Team Buisness “. After the player takes him and his sentry’s out, they go back to RED Team’s hideout. After the team examines the cake, Soldier tells the player to go home and get some rest, saying that the following day is going to be a “ big day “. End Of The End Of World When the player returns to RED Team‘s lair the next day, the nuclear cake is shown to have a cyborg body that the team built for it. Soldier tells Jeff to escort the cake to the site of BLU Team’s doomsday machine. When the player reaches the site, they enter and are attacked by BLU Heavy, and Jeff and the cake take him out. They then infiltrate the doomsday machine. After taking out three levels of enemies and bosses, Jeff reaches the core of the machine and throws the cake inside it, disabling the doomsday machine. Outside, BLU Team tries to start up the machine, but Soldier knocks them out and ties them to a pile of TNT, which they then blow up, killing BLU Team. As the rest of the team celebrates, Soldier congratulates Jeff for completing the mission. The screen fades to black but then Soldier appears and ridcules the player for thinking the game was actually over. Another Mission Back at RED Teams lair, Scout reveals information to the team that there is another menace out there who has “ bigger plans “ than BLU Team. They tell Jeff to talk to another spy (Sniper) at a restaurant. There, they find Sniper in the restroom, who demands money before he gives any information. Soldier teaches the player about money, giving them $10,000, and the player must give $3,000 to Sniper (who is also added as a new ally). As the two are leaving their stall, however, they are confronted by Miss Pauling, who informs them that their in the girls restroom, and challenges them to fight unless they leave immediately. Jeff tries to leave, but Sniper gets the two into a fight with Miss Pauling. Afterwards, the player escorts Sniper back to RED Team's lair. He reveals to RED Team that the new evil is Merasmus, who is planning on taking over the universe. ( More information to be added soon. )